Hungover
by KawaiiCabbage
Summary: After a drunken night out with Brie, Daisy and Walker, Charlie wakes up to find himself in an unknown hotel room, with no memory of the night before. What happened? A one-shot written because I was bored...rated M for sex references.


**I have always_ ALWAYS _loved Pretty Things, and was shocked at the lack of Pretty Things fics.**

** I have always maintained the opinion that Walker and Charlie should at least have sex once...so I wrote this (If you don't approve, keep it to yourself, please.)**

**It's from Charlie's POV and I wrote it when I was down with a cold - I couldn't _not_ write it, and besides, what else would I do? Watch daytime TV? No. (Although I did find Beyblade in Welsh, which amused me no end)**

**I do not own Pretty Things, it belongs to the wonderful Sarra Manning, big hugs to her!**

**I dedicate this piece of writing to all Pretty Things fans, even though they may not all appreciate it'**

**Enjoy!**

The sunlight poured through the window, and I very slowly stirred. Ugh…my mouth tasted like someone had poured a bottle of vodka down it. Which, judging by my splitting headache, and complete lack of memory of last night, was very possible. Things like that tended to happen on my little nights out with Walker, Brie and Daisy-especially the last; Lord, can that girl party.

I blearily opened my eyes to assess the damage. Looking around, squinting in the unwelcome sunlight, I registered several important things:

1. I had no idea where I was. I knew I was somewhere that stank of spliff and alcohol, but other than that, total mind blank.

2. I was completely naked.

3. There was someone asleep, in the bed, next to me, and I was lying on top of them-and they were, presumably, also naked.

All these points, and the dull ache in my backside, led to one very important, albeit slightly worrying, point: I had sex last night.

Who with? No idea. Couldn't remember. My memory was still a blur of colours, skin, lips and Bacardi. Raising my head, I attempted to look at the person next to me, but the light and the movement made the room spin and gave up, slumping down on the pillow. So, instead, I ran my hand along the body of the fortunate young man beside me.

Wow. I have no idea how it happened, but the guy next to me who I had slept with was hot –_really_ hot- from the feel of it. He had firm abs; a flat, toned stomach, and, I realised as my increasingly curious hand continued to roam, a bloody massive cock!

Wow. (I keep saying that a lot). Despite my shame and shock (this was completely out of character for me) I was _incredibly_ pleased with myself.

I lay there, grinning smugly for a while, until something hit me. Like a big, yellow, cliché American school bus. If I was out partying with Walker, Daisy, and Brie (and I rarely went out with anyone else, nowadays) then I had, at some point, abandoned Brie for this lad. She was going to _kill _me, or at the very least claim the iPod for the next week.

My confused, hangover-ridden mind continued to torture me with this conundrum, until the handsome, and yet unidentified, man next to me stirred, and a worryingly familiar voice greeted me with a cheery, "Alright there, Charlie-boy?"

Raising my head, I looked up to find myself nose-to-nose with none other than Walker.

"You look surprised, Charlie-boy," he smirked, and kissed me (!) gently. Unsurprisingly, I yelped, and fell onto the carpet with a 'thud', only to find my self staring at a very obviously ( Oh God) used condom (Well, safety first, right?).

I sat up, coughed, covered myself with the duvet, and coughed again.

"Did…erm…we…I mean…did you…?" I stuttered.

"Yes, yes and…yes."

I glared, the glare I usually only use when Brie watches Skins without me.

"If this is some elaborate joke, it isn't very funny."

Walker looked embarrassed, an uncharacteristic expression which doesn't really suit him.

"Charlie-boy?"

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm really not sure why, but we did…God, I must have been pissed," Walker said, earning a glare from me. He began to backpedal, "I mean, not that I didn't enjoy it, or don't fancy you, or anything. Actually, it was kinda good- I don't normally go for guys, but…"

My stunned look cut him off, and I blinked in disbelief. I mean, I did –_I do_- fancy Walker, but still. There was only one problem with this new development. I blinked again.

"Walker?"

"Yes?"

"Daisy and Brie are _not_ going to like this."

Walker gulped.

"Shit," he said, running his hand backwards through his hair, "_Shit!_ She's gonna…I'm never going to be able to have children! They're going to _kill _me! I'm a dead man walking! I'm a dead Walker!"

I crossed my legs, and tapped my chin thoughtfully, trying to think of something profound to say, until my phone rang. It was Brie. I picked it up tentatively, only to have my ears filled with the frantic babble of a panicked Brie:

"Ohmygod! Charlie…where THE HELL are you?!...I had to get a lift with Daisy and she's pissed off and WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I tried ringing you EIGHT TIMES already! You're not with someone, are you?! Oh, and where's Walker because Daisy said if he's with another girl she going to take his testes and shove them up his-"

I hung up, and looked at Walker. He looked back at me.

"What?" he asked.

"We're screwed."

**Thanks for reading, reviews and requests are much appreciated!**

**Ta, The Cabbage **

**x**


End file.
